This invention relates generally to trigger locks and, more particularly, to an apparatus and system which releases a trigger lock only upon background check approval, subsequent entry of a personal identification number, and matching of ferro-magnetic access codes relative to the respective trigger lock.
The need for more stringent standards relative to background checks on firearm purchasers and mandatory provision of trigger locks on purchased firearms has been suggested with increasing frequency and fervor. While numerous trigger locks of a conventional type have been proposed in the art, existing devices do not provide a comprehensive system which permits release of the lock from the trigger of a firearm only upon approval of a background check as well as possession of a special magnetic access token.
Therefore, it is desirable to have an apparatus and system for releasing a trigger lock from a firearm upon entry of a personal identification code issued through a computer network following approval of a firearm purchaser background check. Further, it is desirable to have an apparatus which also requires that a token having a unique ferro-magnetic wire configuration be recognized by a read head within a corresponding trigger lock before the trigger lock is released.
A system for preventing unauthorized access to the trigger of a firearm according to a preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a plurality of trigger locks and tokens. The system further includes a database of personal identification numbers (PIN""s) associated with the trigger locks and tokens. Each trio of a corresponding PIN, trigger lock, and token are represented by a unique identification code. This code is imprinted on the corresponding trigger lock and token prior to the time of purchase and will be used later to supply a corresponding PIN to a consumer following approval of a background check. Each trigger lock includes a two-piece housing releasably coupled with a locking bolt that is pivotally coupled to one portion of the housing and rotatably activated by a solenoid.
At the time of a firearm purchase, a consumer fills out documentation that is later used to conduct a background check designed to verify the consumer""s fitness to bear a firearm, such as checking for felony convictions, pending warrants, etc. This documentation will include the identification code of the trigger lock and token sold to the consumer. Upon approval of the background check, a central computer coupled to the database and a wide area computer network such as the Internet will display the PIN associated with the identification code in response to the consumer entering that identification code. One section of each trigger lock housing includes a keypad into which the PIN may be entered. Comparator circuitry is also included within that section and coupled to the keypad for determining if the PIN matches the predetermined PIN corresponding to the trigger lock identification code. If they match, the comparator circuitry delivers a signal to enable a read head.
Each token includes a unique number or configuration of ferro-magnetic wires. These wires are specifically formed to switch magnetic states when proximately exposed to a magnetic read head disposed within each trigger lock assembly. This magnetic switching of the wire induces a short duration voltage impulse across the read head. Each read head is coupled to a processor which converts the voltage impulses into a numeric value. This actual or sensed value is then compared to a predetermined value to identify whether the token was the appropriate or expected one. If the values match, the processor delivers a signal to the solenoid of the coupling mechanism to release the trigger lock housing sections.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide a system for preventing unauthorized access to the trigger of a firearm.
Another object of this invention is to provide a system, as aforesaid, having a plurality of trigger locks which cannot be released until a background check has been completed and a PIN corresponding to a respective trigger lock is input into a keypad thereon.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a system, as aforesaid, in which the PIN is displayed over a wide area network upon approval of a background check and upon a user entry of a corresponding identification code.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a system, as aforesaid, in which a trigger lock is not released until a unique magnetically encoded token is passed proximately over a read head in a trigger lock and generates electromagnetic impulses having a value which matches a predetermined value.
A further object of this invention is to provide a system, as aforesaid, in which an unlocked trigger lock is automatically locked again if the two-part trigger lock housing is not separated within a predetermined amount of time after the trigger lock has been unlocked.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a system, as aforesaid, in which a token is small and capable of being carried on a key ring.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.